Havenspirit's Heart - CLOSED
by Aetherii
Summary: Thank you all for your OCS!
1. Information - Allegiances

Let's submit our OCs', shall we?

I only need Three Clans! I know, it's different to the stereotypical Clans, so this will be fun! Here are the names of the three Clans.

* * *

 **HollowClan -** HollowClanners are the silent, deadly and quick fighters that prowl through the undergrowth. They are usually quite protective of their Clan and it's foundations, and will defend the warrior code with no hesitation, even when at the cost of their own safety, or even their life. To be able to fit into this Clan, your cat has to fit certain requirements.

\- They must be quick, and work well in the undergrowth.

\- Their pelts are usually shades of brown, mottled with white or black, or tortoiseshell. Ginger, ginger and white are welcomed too. There may be rare occasions of pure white-pelted cats, though.

\- They will be able to have different personalities, but in each of them, they must have a small, or even tiny, sense of justice and righteousness.

\- All ranks are welcomed! You don't need to have pure Clan names, though. Rogues can join, but they can choose if they want to have a warrior name or not.

 **HighClan -** HighClanners' habitats are in the semi-mountain range, to pine and thin forests. They have cold hearts and are known to be great and fierce fighters. Many other Clan cats fear them. They are sometimes thinking head over heart, and will follow their ambition fiercely, at whatever cost it might be. Your cats must fit into these requirements.

\- Their pelts must be shades of black, brown, or grey. Speckled pelts of these colors with white are allowed. Mottled pelts are allowed too. Ginger cats are rare, and there are no white cats.

\- Their territory is in sparse pine areas, and with many shadows. They must be able to walk in the shadows as one of their skills.

\- All ranks are welcome! You don't need to have pure Clan names, though. Rogues can join, but they can choose if they want to have a warrior name or not.

 **DeltaClan -** DeltaClan is the Clan of the rivers and the streams. They live near the sea/ocean, and their main food source is the birds and fish in the seas that live in that habitat. The cats are able to swim well, and those who aren't able to swim are the ones that are teased and looked down upon. DeltaClanners' are not very good at fighting, but they are good tacticians.

\- Their pelts are all colors, but the rarer types of pelts are the ones that are white and slightly off-white pelts.

\- Their territory is in the beach area, and they must be able to survive on seafood and other water-related type of foods.

\- All ranks are welcomed! You don't need to have pure Clan names, though. Rogues can join, but they can choose if they want to have a warrior name or not.

* * *

 **ALLEGIANCES - THE THREE CLANS**

 **HollowClan - The Foresters**

Leader - (Open)

Deputy - (Open)

Medicine Cat - (Open)

Med. Cat Apprentice (Open)

Warriors - (Ten Open)

\- Ionfall - Grey tabby she-cat with amber eyes and a white belly

\- Blitzheart - Ginger she-cat with one white paw and tail-tip, green eyed (Apprentice - Lunarpaw)

\- Aetherstripe - Dark grey tom with a darker grey stripe down his back, yellow eyed (Apprentice - Beechpaw)

\- Skyfrost - Pale brown tom with blue eyes and white paws

\- Skylar - Grey she-cat with dark ginger eyes

Apprentices - (Three Open)

\- Lunarpaw - Mottled silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

\- Beechpaw - Mottled brown and honey colored tom with yellow eyes

Queens - (Three Open)

\- Fallenflower - Calico she-cat with green eyes

Kits - (Several Open)

\- Havenkit - White and grey mottled tabby she-cat with blue eyes

\- Dustkit - Brown tom with a white paw, green eyed

\- Blizzardkit - Mottled white and pale grey she-cat with amber eyes

\- Sandykit - Pale ginger tom with darker feet and green eyes

Elders - (Two Open)

\- Birchwhisker - White tabby tom with darker feet and blue eyes

...

 **DeltaClan - The Swimmers**

Leader - (Open)

Deputy - (Open)

Medicine Cat - (Open)

Med. Cat Apprentice (Open)

Warriors - (Ten Open)

\- Ashenflight - Ash colored she-cat with pale grey eyes

\- Riverfall - Brown and white tabby tom with blue eyes

\- Sunstrike - Tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws and blue eyes

\- Ebony - Black she-cat with blue eyes (formerly a rogue)

Apprentices - (Three Open)

\- Webpaw - Grayish-brown tom

\- Icepaw - White tom with green eyes

\- Squirrel - Dark ginger she-cat with pale green eyes

Queens - (Three Open)

\- Cherryleaf - Ginger tabby she-cat

\- Willow - Pale grey she-cat with nearly white eyes

Kits - (Several Open)

\- Berry - Dark cream tom

\- Gorse - Dark tabby tom

Elders - (Two Open)

\- Rosebush - Brown and cream she-cat

...

 **HighClanners - The Mountainneers**

Leader - (Open)

Deputy - (Open)

Medicine Cat - (Open)

Med. Cat Apprentice (Open)

Warriors - (Ten Open)

\- Silverstrike - Dark silver she-cat with speckled white spots and greenish-blue eyes (Apprentice - Ironpaw)

\- Ashfoot - Grey, almost black tom

\- Riftclaw - Dark grey tabby with amber eyes

\- Cresentmoon - Black speckled dark brown she-cat (Apprentice - Galepaw)

\- Nightfall - Dark grey she-cat

Apprentices - (Three Open)

\- Galepaw - Darker grey tom with white spots

\- Ironpaw - Dark grey tabby with silver speckles

Queens - (Three Open)

\- Birdstorm - Light brown tabby she-cat

Kits - (Several Open)

\- Strikekit - Stone grey tom

\- Graphitekit - Grey tom with amber eyes

Elders - (Two Open)

\- Shadebelly - Dark grey tom

\- Rat - Brown, heavily scarred tom

* * *

You'll probably notice, for all of the Clans, I have put all of them as the same, and this is to the purpose of fairness. Each Clan will have similar numbers, making sure I will be able to tally up all of the applications. If you have any issue of this book, or anything else, PM me, and I'll try to respond, ASAP. Hopefully, you'll enjoy the upcoming book, Havenspirit's Secrets!

ASoBS, out!


	2. Allegiances - Update One

Hey everyone! Thanks for the applications so far! We've almost covered HighClan!

Great job! Here's an update!

Oh, one thing, I've got all of your cats, but I would need to hear from some people about the description and others. If you don't see your OC there, come and message me, and I'll have a discussion with you to check and clear things up!

Let's go! Here are the requirements again, but I doubt you'll need them!

* * *

 **HollowClan -** HollowClanners are the silent, deadly and quick fighters that prowl through the undergrowth. They are usually quite protective of their Clan and it's foundations, and will defend the warrior code with no hesitation, even when at the cost of their own safety, or even their life. To be able to fit into this Clan, your cat has to fit certain requirements.

\- They must be quick, and work well in the undergrowth.

\- Their pelts are usually shades of brown, mottled with white or black, or tortoiseshell. Ginger, ginger and white are welcomed too. There may be rare occasions of pure white-pelted cats, though.

\- They will be able to have different personalities, but in each of them, they must have a small, or even tiny, sense of justice and righteousness.

\- All ranks are welcomed! You don't need to have pure Clan names, though. Rogues can join, but they can choose if they want to have a warrior name or not.

 **HighClan -** HighClanners' habitats are in the semi-mountain range, to pine and thin forests. They have cold hearts and are known to be great and fierce fighters. Many other Clan cats fear them. They are sometimes thinking head over heart, and will follow their ambition fiercely, at whatever cost it might be. Your cats must fit into these requirements.

\- Their pelts must be shades of black, brown, or grey. Speckled pelts of these colors with white are allowed. Mottled pelts are allowed too. Ginger cats are rare, and there are no white cats.

\- Their territory is in sparse pine areas, and with many shadows. They must be able to walk in the shadows as one of their skills.

\- All ranks are welcome! You don't need to have pure Clan names, though. Rogues can join, but they can choose if they want to have a warrior name or not.

 **DeltaClan -** DeltaClan is the Clan of the rivers and the streams. They live near the sea/ocean, and their main food source is the birds and fish in the seas that live in that habitat. The cats are able to swim well, and those who aren't able to swim are the ones that are teased and looked down upon. DeltaClanners' are not very good at fighting, but they are good tacticians.

\- Their pelts are all colors, but the rarer types of pelts are the ones that are white and slightly off-white pelts.

\- Their territory is in the beach area, and they must be able to survive on seafood and other water-related type of foods.

\- All ranks are welcomed! You don't need to have pure Clan names, though. Rogues can join, but they can choose if they want to have a warrior name or not.

* * *

 **ALLEGIANCES - THE THREE CLANS**

 **HollowClan - The Foresters**

Leader - Moonstar - A pure black she-cat with one grey ear tip and amber eyes, young for such a high-ranking position. (Apprentice - Jaggedpaw) (Rubybird2329)

Deputy - (Open)

Medicine Cat - (Open)

Med. Cat Apprentice (Open)

Warriors - (Ten Open)

\- Ionfall - Grey tabby she-cat with amber eyes and a white belly, usually calm and content

\- Blitzheart - Ginger she-cat with one white paw and tail-tip, green eyed, protective and sometimes aggressive (Apprentice - Lunarpaw)

\- Aetherstripe - Dark grey tom with a darker grey stripe down his back, yellow eyed and a quiet, sneaky tactician (Apprentice - Beechpaw)

\- Skyfrost - Pale brown tom with blue eyes and white paws, sharp-tongued and a fierce fighter

\- Skylar - Grey she-cat with dark ginger eyes, mysterious and quiet

Apprentices - (Three Open)

\- Lunarpaw - Mottled silver tabby she-cat with green eyes, bouncy and energetic for her age

\- Beechpaw - Mottled brown and honey colored tom with yellow eyes, a quiet and not very enthusiastic fighter

\- Jaggedpaw - Amber tabby tom with a white belly and blue eyes, the polar opposite of Beechpaw, loud and a fierce fighter

Queens - (Two Open)

\- Fallenflower - Calico she-cat with green eyes, calm and kind

\- Pearlfang - Motherly, beautiful, long haired tortoiseshell she-cat (Briardust)

Kits - (Several Open)

\- Havenkit - White and grey mottled tabby she-cat with blue eyes, quiet and questioning

\- Dustkit - Brown tom with a white paw, green eyed, curious and confused

\- Blizzardkit - Mottled white and pale grey she-cat with amber eyes, an unpredictable force of nature

\- Sandykit - Pale ginger tom with darker feet and green eyes, he is sometimes... indescribable

Elders - (Two Open)

\- Birchwhisker - White tabby tom with darker feet and blue eyes, grumpy, yet compassionate

...

 **DeltaClan - The Swimmers**

Leader - (Open)

Deputy - (Open)

Medicine Cat - Waterpetal - Sharp-toungued, yet kind, sleek, large blue-grey tom with unusual pink eyes and large paws (Tawnypelt37)

Med. Cat Apprentice - Small, shy, jet-black tom with faded golden spots and unnatural fiery golden eyes (Tawnypelt37)

Warriors - (Seven Open)

\- Ashenflight - Ash colored she-cat with pale grey eyes

\- Riverfall - Brown and white tabby tom with blue eyes

\- Sunstrike - Tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws and blue eyes

\- Ebony - Black she-cat with blue eyes (formerly a rogue)

\- Ender - Cold, stoic, large, muscular jet-black she-cat with strange glowing ultra-violet eyes (Tawnypelt37)

\- Autumn - Gentle, bright ginger and white tabby she-cat with yellow-green eyes

Apprentices - (Three Open)

\- Webpaw - Grayish-brown tom

\- Icepaw - White tom with green eyes

\- Squirrel - Dark ginger she-cat with pale green eyes

Queens - (Three Open)

\- Cherryleaf - Ginger tabby she-cat

\- Willow - Pale grey she-cat with nearly white eyes

Kits - (Several Open)

\- Berry - Dark cream tom

\- Gorse - Dark tabby tom

Elders - (Two Open)

\- Rosebush - Brown and cream she-cat

...

 **HighClanners - The Mountainneers**

Leader - Hazelstar - Smoky gray she-cat with sharp features and brilliant amber eyes (Butterfly Kitty)

Deputy - Stormwhisper - Dark grey she-cat with black mottling and one white paw. Copper eyes. She is tall, and muscular. (I-Really-Hope-Not)

Medicine Cat - (Open)

Med. Cat Apprentice - Rue - Eager, pure black she-cat with huge yellow eyes (Butterfly Kitty)

Warriors - (Five Open)

\- Silverstrike - Dark silver she-cat with speckled white spots and greenish-blue eyes (Apprentice - Ironpaw)

\- Ashfoot - Grey, almost black tom (Apprentice - Jay)

\- Riftclaw - Dark grey tabby with amber eyes

\- Cresentmoon - Black speckled dark brown she-cat (Apprentice - Galepaw)

\- Nightfall - Dark grey she-cat

\- Adderclaw - Prideful and ambitious, lean dark grey and white tabby tom with amber eyes (The Imprisoned of Hell)

\- Comettail - Rational thinking, pale gray tom with swirled tabby markings, white front paws, and a pure black tail (Butterfly Kitty)

Apprentices - (Two Open)

\- Galepaw - Darker grey tom with white spots

\- Ironpaw - Dark grey tabby with silver speckles

\- Jay - Excitable, pale gray tom with darker flecks tom with light blue eyes (Butterfly Kitty)

Queens - (Three Open)

\- Birdstorm - Light brown tabby she-cat

Kits - (Several Open)

\- Strikekit - Stone grey tom

\- Graphitekit - Grey tom with amber eyes

Elders - (Two Open)

\- Shadebelly - Dark grey tom

\- Rat - Brown, heavily scarred tom

* * *

So, yeah! This allegiances will update when more reviews come in and I write them all down!

Check your review history to make sure that you stay updated!

I'll try to alert all of you when the story starts!

I'll see you all there soon!

\- A Sky of Blazing Stars


	3. Allegiances - Update Two

Great job, guys!

I'm receiving quite a few reviews for DeltaClan cats, and the warriors section is filled! How about trying out for HighClan, and especially for HollowClan! It would be gratefully appreciated, and the sooner we can get this done, the faster we can get onto the story!

Here are the rules again!

* * *

 **HollowClan -** HollowClanners are the silent, deadly and quick fighters that prowl through the undergrowth. They are usually quite protective of their Clan and it's foundations, and will defend the warrior code with no hesitation, even when at the cost of their own safety, or even their life. To be able to fit into this Clan, your cat has to fit certain requirements.

\- They must be quick, and work well in the undergrowth.

\- Their pelts are usually shades of brown, mottled with white or black, or tortoiseshell. Ginger, ginger and white are welcomed too. There may be rare occasions of pure white-pelted cats, though.

\- They will be able to have different personalities, but in each of them, they must have a small, or even tiny, sense of justice and righteousness.

\- All ranks are welcomed! You don't need to have pure Clan names, though. Rogues can join, but they can choose if they want to have a warrior name or not.

 **HighClan -** HighClanners' habitats are in the semi-mountain range, to pine and thin forests. They have cold hearts and are known to be great and fierce fighters. Many other Clan cats fear them. They are sometimes thinking head over heart, and will follow their ambition fiercely, at whatever cost it might be. Your cats must fit into these requirements.

\- Their pelts must be shades of black, brown, or grey. Speckled pelts of these colors with white are allowed. Mottled pelts are allowed too. Ginger cats are rare, and there are no white cats.

\- Their territory is in sparse pine areas, and with many shadows. They must be able to walk in the shadows as one of their skills.

\- All ranks are welcome! You don't need to have pure Clan names, though. Rogues can join, but they can choose if they want to have a warrior name or not.

 **DeltaClan -** DeltaClan is the Clan of the rivers and the streams. They live near the sea/ocean, and their main food source is the birds and fish in the seas that live in that habitat. The cats are able to swim well, and those who aren't able to swim are the ones that are teased and looked down upon. DeltaClanners' are not very good at fighting, but they are good tacticians.

\- Their pelts are all colors, but the rarer types of pelts are the ones that are white and slightly off-white pelts.

\- Their territory is in the beach area, and they must be able to survive on seafood and other water-related type of foods.

\- All ranks are welcomed! You don't need to have pure Clan names, though. Rogues can join, but they can choose if they want to have a warrior name or not.

* * *

 **ALLEGIANCES - THE THREE CLANS**

ALLEGIANCES - THE THREE CLANS

 ** _HollowClan - The Foresters_**

 **Leader** \- Moonstar - A pure black she-cat with one grey ear tip and amber eyes, young for such a high-ranking position. (Apprentice - Jaggedpaw) (Rubybird2329)

 **Deputy** \- Darkbriar - Dark brown tom with swirled tabby markings and green eyes (Butterfly Kitty)

 **Medicine Cat(s)** \- Etridas - Pessimistic darker brown she-cat with narrow orange eyes (FuturisticVampire)

\- Brightstream - Protective pale dusty brown she-cat with light blue eyes (Butterfly Kitty)

 **Med. Cat Apprentice** \- Sorrelpaw - Golden dappled tortoiseshell and white she-cat with brilliant amber eyes (Butterfly Kitty)

 **Warriors** \- (Eight Open)

\- Ionfall - Grey tabby she-cat with amber eyes and a white belly, usually calm and content

\- Blitzheart - Ginger she-cat with one white paw and tail-tip, green eyed, protective and sometimes aggressive (Apprentice - Lunarpaw)

\- Aetherstripe - Dark grey tom with a darker grey stripe down his back, yellow eyed and a quiet, sneaky tactician (Apprentice - Beechpaw)

\- Skyfrost - Pale brown tom with blue eyes and white paws, sharp-tongued and a fierce fighter

\- Skylar - Grey she-cat with dark ginger eyes, mysterious and quiet (Apprentice - Petalpaw)

\- Dawnspirit - Fighting grey she-cat (Elmheart07)

\- Sunjaw - Stubborn, golden tom with white markings (Elmheart07)

\- Timberash - Very stubborn, very dark brown tom with a long scar on his underbelly (Elmheart07)

 **Apprentices** \- (One Open)

\- Lunarpaw - Mottled silver tabby she-cat with green eyes, bouncy and energetic for her age

\- Beechpaw - Mottled brown and honey colored tom with yellow eyes, a quiet and not very enthusiastic fighter

\- Jaggedpaw - Amber tabby tom with a white belly and blue eyes, the polar opposite of Beechpaw, loud and a fierce fighter

\- Petalpaw - Cruel, Short-haired silver tabby fur and yellow eyes (Elmheart07)

 **Queens**

\- Fallenflower - Calico she-cat with green eyes, calm and kind

\- Pearlfang - Motherly, beautiful, long haired tortoiseshell she-cat (Briardust)

\- Ivytail - Tortoiseshell she-cat with a long, sleek tail (Butterfly Kitty)

 **Kits**

\- Havenkit - White and grey mottled tabby she-cat with blue eyes, quiet and questioning

\- Dustkit - Brown tom with a white paw, green eyed, curious and confused

\- Blizzardkit - Mottled white and pale grey she-cat with amber eyes, an unpredictable force of nature

\- Sandykit - Pale ginger tom with darker feet and green eyes, he is sometimes... indescribable

\- Mousekit - Small brown tabby she-cat with white paws and amber eyes (Butterfly Kitty)

\- Thornkit - Golden tabby tom with amber eyes (Butterfly Kitty)

\- Applekit - Bright ginger tabby tom with green eyes (Butterfly Kitty)

\- Nettlekit - Snarky and playful calico she-cat (PlubberFutt)

\- Dewkit - Grayish tom with black stripes and brown eyes (Snowfall)

 **Elders** \- (Two Open)

\- Birchwhisker - White tabby tom with darker feet and blue eyes, grumpy, yet compassionate

...

 ** _DeltaClan - The Swimmers_**

 **Leader** \- Revenant - A easygoing ghostly white tom with grey mottling and almost silver grey eyes (FuturisticVampire)

 **Deputy** \- Ironheart - A green-eyed black tom with a white tuft on his chest and a white tail-tip (FuturisticVampire)

 **Medicine** **Cat** \- Waterpetal - Sharp-toungued, yet kind, sleek, large blue-grey tom with unusual pink eyes and large paws (Tawnypelt37)

 **Med. Cat** **Apprentice** \- Small, shy, jet-black tom with faded golden spots and unnatural fiery golden eyes (Tawnypelt37)

 **Warriors**

\- Ashenflight - Ash colored she-cat with pale grey eyes

\- Riverfall - Brown and white tabby tom with blue eyes

\- Sunstrike - Tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws and blue eyes

\- Ebony - Black she-cat with blue eyes (formerly a rogue)

\- Ender - Cold, stoic, large, muscular jet-black she-cat with strange glowing ultra-violet eyes (Tawnypelt37)

\- Autumn - Gentle, bright ginger and white tabby she-cat with yellow-green eyes

\- Snowheart - Wise, black she-cat with a white chest and back paws (GoldenOakLeavesofWindClan)

\- Whispertooth - Outgoing, Grey she-cat with lighter grey mottling and lightish blue-green eyes (FuturisticVampire)

\- Breezefern - Ginger she cat with dark ginger stripes and amber eyes, long scar from tail to paw (Breezestar of CinderClan)

\- Hollowraven - Depressed dark grey she-cat with black markings and dark, glittering blue eyes (FuturisticVampire)

\- Ravenlight - Black tom with white paws and amber eyes (Breezestar of CinderClan)

\- Thrushcloud - Sandy yellow she cat with blue eyes (Breezestar of CinderClan)

\- Flamefur - Tall, aloof, Orange tom with blue eyes (Mewkitcat)

\- Ottertail - Talkative, white she cat with black and brown splotches with one blue and one green eye (Mewkitcat)

\- Sunstorm - Shy, orange tom with green eyes and a small tail (Mewkitcat)

\- Somberheart - Black she-cat with a flash of orange fur on the chest and golden eyes (Tawnypelt37)

 **Apprentices** \- (Two Open)

\- Webpaw - Grayish-brown tom

\- Icepaw - White tom with green eyes

\- Squirrel - Dark ginger she-cat with pale green eyes

\- Mallowpaw - Emotional black tom with a white muzzle and chest, and a white front paw. His orange eyes are always lit up with emotion, whether it's a good one or a bad one (FuturisticVampire)

 **Queens** \- (Two Open)

\- Cherryleaf - Ginger tabby she-cat

\- Willow - Pale grey she-cat with nearly white eyes

 **Kits** \- (Several Open)

\- Berry - Dark cream tom

\- Gorse - Dark tabby tom

\- Shellkit - Eager mottled brown she-cat with bronze-amber eyes and black on the tips of her ears and paws (FuturisticVampire)

 **Elders** \- (Two Open)

\- Rosebush - Brown and cream she-cat

\- Gingerfur - Kind and caring, white she cat with black and brown splotches and green eyes (Mewkitcat)

...

 ** _HighClanners - The Mountainneers_**

 **Leader** \- Hazelstar - Smoky gray she-cat with sharp features and brilliant amber eyes (Butterfly Kitty)

 **Deputy** \- Stormwhisper - Dark grey she-cat with black mottling and one white paw. Copper eyes. She is tall, and muscular. (I-Really-Hope-Not)

 **Medicine Cat** \- Gorsestep - Gentle, Mottled, short-haired, dark gray tom with amber eyes (Elmheart07)

 **Med. Cat Apprentice** \- Rue - Eager, pure black she-cat with huge yellow eyes (Butterfly Kitty)

 **Warriors** \- (Five Open)

\- Silverstrike - Dark silver she-cat with speckled white spots and greenish-blue eyes (Apprentice - Ironpaw)

\- Ashfoot - Grey, almost black tom (Apprentice - Jay)

\- Riftclaw - Dark grey tabby with amber eyes

\- Cresentmoon - Black speckled dark brown she-cat (Apprentice - Galepaw)

\- Nightfall - Dark grey she-cat

\- Adderclaw - Prideful and ambitious, lean dark grey and white tabby tom with amber eyes (The Imprisoned of Hell)

\- Comettail - Rational thinking, pale gray tom with swirled tabby markings, white front paws, and a pure black tail (Butterfly Kitty)

\- Rowanfeather - Wise and patient, black and brown speckled tom with sharp blue eyes (PlubberFutt)

\- Swiftheart - Loyal, jet black, muscle-bound tom with lithe figure and green eyes (Briardust)

\- Waspclaw - Strict, short-furred, pale gray she-cat with darker flecks, and pale leaf-green eyes (The Imprisoned of Hell)

 **Apprentices** \- (Two Open)

\- Galepaw - Darker grey tom with white spots

\- Ironpaw - Dark grey tabby with silver speckles

\- Jay - Excitable, pale gray tom with darker flecks tom with light blue eyes (Butterfly Kitty)

 **Queens** \- (Three Open)

\- Birdstorm - Light brown tabby she-cat

 **Kits** \- (Several Open)

\- Strikekit - Stone grey tom

\- Graphitekit - Grey tom with amber eyes

 **Elders** \- (Two Open)

\- Shadebelly - Dark grey tom

\- Rat - Brown, heavily scarred tom

* * *

Here you go! Another update! Thanks to all that bore with me as I pieced together this!

Continue sending in the applications, and hopefully the next time I see you all, the allegiances would be completed!

Why not check out my other books, and leave a review or even a like or a follow? Feedback would be great, especially with this coming up!

Continue to stay updated and check in with your history to see if I've updated!

See you soon guys!

Your author, and hopefully, soon to be friend,

\- A Sky of Blazing Stars


	4. Allegiances - Update Three

Hey everyone!  
A Sky of Blazing Stars here, and I've changed my mind about the plotline, and I've changed it slightly.  
Not to worry, the OCs that all of you have sent in will still be the same, the only changes that were in the story is the title, and the plotline!  
We've almost finished! Come on!

We just need some apprentices for DeltaClan and HighClan and two warriors for DeltaClan. Complete that, and we're done! Remember, applications close on the 25th of November! We're so close!

* * *

 **HollowClan -** HollowClanners are the silent, deadly and quick fighters that prowl through the undergrowth. They are usually quite protective of their Clan and it's foundations, and will defend the warrior code with no hesitation, even when at the cost of their own safety, or even their life. To be able to fit into this Clan, your cat has to fit certain requirements.

\- They must be quick, and work well in the undergrowth.

\- Their pelts are usually shades of brown, mottled with white or black, or tortoiseshell. Ginger, ginger and white are welcomed too. There may be rare occasions of pure white-pelted cats, though.

\- They will be able to have different personalities, but in each of them, they must have a small, or even tiny, sense of justice and righteousness.

\- All ranks are welcomed! You don't need to have pure Clan names, though. Rogues can join, but they can choose if they want to have a warrior name or not.

 **HighClan -** HighClanners' habitats are in the semi-mountain range, to pine and thin forests. They have cold hearts and are known to be great and fierce fighters. Many other Clan cats fear them. They are sometimes thinking head over heart, and will follow their ambition fiercely, at whatever cost it might be. Your cats must fit into these requirements.

\- Their pelts must be shades of black, brown, or grey. Speckled pelts of these colors with white are allowed. Mottled pelts are allowed too. Ginger cats are rare, and there are no white cats.

\- Their territory is in sparse pine areas, and with many shadows. They must be able to walk in the shadows as one of their skills.

\- All ranks are welcome! You don't need to have pure Clan names, though. Rogues can join, but they can choose if they want to have a warrior name or not.

 **DeltaClan -** DeltaClan is the Clan of the rivers and the streams. They live near the sea/ocean, and their main food source is the birds and fish in the seas that live in that habitat. The cats are able to swim well, and those who aren't able to swim are the ones that are teased and looked down upon. DeltaClanners' are not very good at fighting, but they are good tacticians.

\- Their pelts are all colors, but the rarer types of pelts are the ones that are white and slightly off-white pelts.

\- Their territory is in the beach area, and they must be able to survive on seafood and other water-related type of foods.

\- All ranks are welcomed! You don't need to have pure Clan names, though. Rogues can join, but they can choose if they want to have a warrior name or not.

* * *

 **ALLEGIANCES - THE THREE CLANS**

 ** _HollowClan - The Foresters_**

 **Leader** \- Moonstar - A pure black she-cat with one grey ear tip and amber eyes, young for such a high-ranking position. (Apprentice - Jaggedpaw) (Rubybird2329)

 **Deputy** \- Darkbriar - Dark brown tom with swirled tabby markings and green eyes (Butterfly Kitty)

 **Medicine** **Cat(s)** \- Etridas - Pessimistic darker brown she-cat with narrow orange eyes (FuturisticVampire)

\- Brightstream - Protective pale dusty brown she-cat with light blue eyes (Butterfly Kitty)

 **Med. Cat Apprentice** \- Sorrelpaw - Golden dappled tortoiseshell and white she-cat with brilliant amber eyes (Butterfly Kitty)

 **Warriors**

\- Ionfall - Grey tabby she-cat with amber eyes and a white belly, usually calm and content

\- Blitzheart - Ginger she-cat with one white paw and tail-tip, green eyed, protective and sometimes aggressive (Apprentice - Lunarpaw)

\- Aetherstripe - Dark grey tom with a darker grey stripe down his back, yellow eyed and a quiet, sneaky tactician (Apprentice - Beechpaw)

\- Skyfrost - Pale brown tom with blue eyes and white paws, sharp-tongued and a fierce fighter

\- Skylar - Grey she-cat with dark ginger eyes, mysterious and quiet (Apprentice - Petalpaw)

\- Dawnspirit - Fighting grey she-cat (Elmheart07)

\- Sunjaw - Stubborn, golden tom with white markings (Elmheart07)

\- Timberash - Very stubborn, very dark brown tom with a long scar on his underbelly (Elmheart07)

\- Cinderstream - Small, mottled gray tom with bright blue eyes (Butterfly Kitty)

\- Torrentfoot - Blue-tinged gray tom with round blue eyes and white paws (Butterfly Kitty)

\- Emberheart - Bright ginger tabby she-cat with a white diamond of fur on her chest (Butterfly Kitty)

\- Thunderheart - Big, somewhat insensitive blue tom (Light Filled City)

\- Lightwind - Fast golden she-cat (Light Filled City)

\- Eaglestrike - Short-tempered calico she-cat with green eyes (Light Filled City)

 **Apprentices**

\- Lunarpaw - Mottled silver tabby she-cat with green eyes, bouncy and energetic for her age

\- Beechpaw - Mottled brown and honey colored tom with yellow eyes, a quiet and not very enthusiastic fighter

\- Jaggedpaw - Amber tabby tom with a white belly and blue eyes, the polar opposite of Beechpaw, loud and a fierce fighter

\- Petalpaw - Cruel, Short-haired silver tabby fur and yellow eyes (Elmheart07)

\- Tawnypaw - Creamy ginger she-cat with bright green eyes (Butterfly Kitty)

 **Queens**

\- Fallenflower - Calico she-cat with green eyes, calm and kind

\- Pearlfang - Motherly, beautiful, long haired tortoiseshell she-cat (Briardust)

\- Ivytail - Tortoiseshell she-cat with a long, sleek tail (Butterfly Kitty)

 **Kits**

\- Havenkit – White, grey and dark grey mottled tabby she-cat with dark greenish-blue eyes, quiet and questioning

\- Dustkit - Brown tom with a white paw, green eyed, curious and confused

\- Blizzardkit - Mottled white and pale grey she-cat with amber eyes, an unpredictable force of nature

\- Sandykit - Pale ginger tom with darker feet and green eyes, he is sometimes... indescribable

\- Mousekit - Small brown tabby she-cat with white paws and amber eyes (Butterfly Kitty)

\- Thornkit - Golden tabby tom with amber eyes (Butterfly Kitty)

\- Applekit - Bright ginger tabby tom with green eyes (Butterfly Kitty)

\- Nettlekit - Snarky and playful calico she-cat (PlubberFutt)

\- Dewkit - Grayish tom with black stripes and brown eyes (Snowfall)

 **Elders**

\- Birchwhisker - White tabby tom with darker feet and blue eyes, grumpy, yet compassionate

\- Gingerberry - Long furred ginger tabby she-cat with long whiskers (Butterfly Kitty)

\- Dapplestone - Once pretty tortoiseshell and white she-cat (Butterfly Kitty)

* * *

 ** _DeltaClan - The Swimmers_**

 **Leader** \- Revenant - A easygoing ghostly white tom with grey mottling and almost silver grey eyes (FuturisticVampire)

 **Deputy** \- Ironheart - A green-eyed black tom with a white tuft on his chest and a white tail-tip (FuturisticVampire)

 **Medicine** **Cat** \- Waterpetal - Sharp-tongued, yet kind, sleek, large blue-grey tom with unusual pink eyes and large paws (Tawnypelt37)

\- Sweetpetal – Pretty grey and white tabby she-cat and blue eyes (Silverstream000)

 **Med. Cat** **Apprentice** \- Small, shy, jet-black tom with faded golden spots and unnatural fiery golden eyes (Tawnypelt37)

 **Warriors - (Two Open)**

\- Ashenflight - Ash colored she-cat with pale grey eyes

\- Riverfall - Brown and white tabby tom with blue eyes

\- Sunstrike - Tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws and blue eyes

\- Ebony - Black she-cat with blue eyes (formerly a rogue)

\- Ender - Cold, stoic, large, muscular jet-black she-cat with strange glowing ultra-violet eyes (Tawnypelt37)

\- Autumn - Gentle, bright ginger and white tabby she-cat with yellow-green eyes

\- Snowheart - Wise, black she-cat with a white chest and back paws (GoldenOakLeavesofWindClan)

\- Whispertooth - Outgoing, Grey she-cat with lighter grey mottling and lightish blue-green eyes (FuturisticVampire)

\- Breezefern - Ginger she cat with dark ginger stripes and amber eyes, long scar from tail to paw (Breezestar of CinderClan)

\- Hollowraven - Depressed dark grey she-cat with black markings and dark, glittering blue eyes (FuturisticVampire)

\- Ravenlight - Black tom with white paws and amber eyes (Breezestar of CinderClan)

\- Thrushcloud - Sandy yellow she cat with blue eyes (Breezestar of CinderClan)

\- Flamefur - Tall, aloof, Orange tom with blue eyes (Mewkitcat)

\- Ottertail - Talkative, white she cat with black and brown splotches with one blue and one green eye (Mewkitcat)

\- Sunstorm - Shy, orange tom with green eyes and a small tail (Mewkitcat)

\- Somberheart - Black she-cat with a flash of orange fur on the chest and golden eyes (Tawnypelt37)

\- Tigerstripe – Sarcastic yet kind ginger tom with jet black stripes and amber eyes (Silverstream000)

\- Blizzardwing – White dappled dark grey tom with dark blue eyes (Silverstream000)

 **Apprentices - (Three Open)**

\- Webpaw - Grayish-brown tom

\- Icepaw - White tom with green eyes

\- Squirrel - Dark ginger she-cat with pale green eyes

 **Queens**

\- Cherryleaf - Ginger tabby she-cat

\- Willow - Pale grey she-cat with nearly white eyes

\- Snowy - Fluffy white she-cat (Light Filled City)

\- Crystalheart - Kind grey and white patched she-cat with blue eyes

\- Snowpelt – White she-cat with grey patterns (Silverstream000)

 **Kits**

\- Berry - Dark cream tom

\- Gorse - Dark tabby tom

\- Shellkit - Eager mottled brown she-cat with bronze-amber eyes and black on the tips of her ears and paws (FuturisticVampire)

\- Springkit - Bouncy brown and white she-cat with black spots

\- Splashkit - Quiet tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

\- Dunekit - Dusty brown tom with blue eyes

\- Splashkit – White she-kit with grey patches and blue eyes (Silverstream000)

\- Dawnkit – Ginger she-cat with white paws and amber eyes (Silverstream000)

\- Mellowkit - Emotional black tom with a white muzzle and chest, and a white front paw. His orange eyes are always lit up with emotion, whether it's a good one or a bad one (FuturisticVampire)

 **Elders**

\- Rosebush - Brown and cream she-cat

\- Gingerfur - Kind and caring, white she-cat with black and brown splotches and green eyes (Mewkitcat)

\- Rainlight - Grey speckled she-cat

\- Honeydream - Golden tom with green eyes

\- Cloudsong – Grey and white she-cat (Silverstream000)

* * *

 ** _HighClanners - The Mountainneers_**

 **Leader** \- Hazelstar - Smoky gray she-cat with sharp features and brilliant amber eyes (Butterfly Kitty)

 **Deputy** \- Stormwhisper - Dark grey she-cat with black mottling and one white paw. Copper eyes. She is tall, and muscular. (I-Really-Hope-Not)

 **Medicine Cat** \- Gorsestep - Gentle, Mottled, short-haired, dark gray tom with amber eyes (Elmheart07)

 **Med. Cat Apprentice** \- Rue - Eager, pure black she-cat with huge yellow eyes (Butterfly Kitty)

 **Warriors**

\- Silverstrike - Dark silver she-cat with speckled white spots and greenish-blue eyes (Apprentice - Ironpaw)

\- Ashfoot - Grey, almost black tom (Apprentice - Jay)

\- Riftclaw - Dark grey tabby with amber eyes

\- Cresentmoon - Black speckled dark brown she-cat (Apprentice - Galepaw)

\- Nightfall - Dark grey she-cat

\- Adderclaw - Prideful and ambitious, lean dark grey and white tabby tom with amber eyes (The Imprisoned of Hell)

\- Comettail - Rational thinking, pale gray tom with swirled tabby markings, white front paws, and a pure black tail (Butterfly Kitty)

\- Rowanfeather - Wise and patient, black and brown speckled tom with sharp blue eyes (PlubberFutt)

\- Swiftheart - Loyal, jet black, muscle-bound tom with lithe figure and green eyes (Briardust)

\- Waspclaw - Strict, short-furred, pale gray she-cat with darker flecks, and pale leaf-green eyes (The Imprisoned of Hell)

\- Acorntail - Reddish-brown tom with piercing green eyes (Breezestar of CinderClan)

\- Spiderclaw - Rude, dark brown tiger tabby tom with pale hazel eyes (I-really-hope-not)

 **Apprentices - (Two Open)**

\- Galepaw - Darker grey tom with white spots

\- Ironpaw - Dark grey tabby with silver speckles

\- Jay - Excitable, pale gray tom with darker flecks tom with light blue eyes (Butterfly Kitty)

 **Queens**

\- Birdstorm - Light brown tabby she-cat

\- Goldenstripe - Golden she-cat with blue eyes (Breezestar of CinderClan)

\- Plumdapple - Nuturing, creamy grey she-cat with faint darker cream spotted tabby markings and elegant blue eyes (I-really-hope-not)

\- Featherfall - Pale gray with darker flecks she-cat with long, feathery fur (Butterfly Kitty)

\- Merry - beautiful white and silver tabby she-cat with shiny, long fur (Butterfly Kitty)

 **Kits**

\- Strikekit - Stone grey tom

\- Graphitekit - Grey tom with amber eyes

\- Brightkit - light brown she-cat with green eyes (Breezestar of CinderClan)

\- Icekit - white she-cat with green eyes (Breezestar of CinderClan)

\- Firekit - ginger tom with amber eyes (Breezestar of CinderClan)

\- Crowkit - black splotched tom with blue eyes (Breezestar of CinderClan)

\- Oakkit - Imaginative, dark brown tiger tabby she-cat with clear blue eyes (I-really-hope-not)

\- Duskkit - Sly, brown she-cat with black spotted tabby markings. Her eyes are bright blue (I-really-hope-not)

\- Songkit - Surprisingly wise, violent, and the splitting image of her mother, only her eyes are the pale hazel of her father (I-really-hope-not)

\- Bramblekit - Easy-going, splitting image of his father, only with his mother's eyes (I-really-hope-not)

\- Hollykit - slender gray she-cat with sharp features, long, feathery fur, and light green eyes (Butterfly Kitty)

\- Snowkit - pale gray almost white tom with dark tabby stripes and yellowy-green eyes (Butterfly Kitty)

\- Flightkit - smoky gray tom with long legs and amber eyes (Butterfly Kitty)

\- Sprucekit - black tom with long, fluffy fur (Butterfly Kitty)

\- Poppy - white she-cat with gray tabby patches (Butterfly Kitty)

\- Bounce - very small white tom with large black patches (Butterfly Kitty)

 **Elders**

\- Shadebelly - Dark grey tom

\- Rat - Brown, heavily scarred tom

\- Stormclaw - grey tom with Amber eyes and long claws (Breezestar of CinderClan)

\- Cloverleaf - light grey she-cat with blue eyes (Breezestar of CinderClan)

* * *

There! Thanks for all of the recent reviews for adding cats!

I'm just going to remind you guys that the closing date is in another 6-5 days. If it is not completed then, I will be forced to fill or accept any late requests.  
I believe in all of you!  
I'll tell you when the story starts! I've already finished the prologue and Chapter One, and they're ready for you all. Let's do it!

Your friendly author,

\- A Sky of Blazing Stars


	5. Allegiances - Completed

Hey everyone!  
We've finished!

Thanks for all of your efforts in helping me to contribute to the new story!  
I hope that the story will be released tomorrow! Watch out for Havenspirit's Heart tomorrow!

* * *

 **ALLEGIANCES - THE THREE CLANS**

 ** _HollowClan - The Foresters_**

 **Leader** \- Moonstar - A pure black she-cat with one grey ear tip and amber eyes, young for such a high-ranking position. (Apprentice - Jaggedpaw) (Rubybird2329)

 **Deputy** \- Darkbriar - Dark brown tom with swirled tabby markings and green eyes (Butterfly Kitty)

 **Medicine** **Cat(s)** \- Etridas - Pessimistic darker brown she-cat with narrow orange eyes (FuturisticVampire)

\- Brightstream - Protective pale dusty brown she-cat with light blue eyes (Butterfly Kitty)

 **Med. Cat Apprentice** \- Sorrelpaw - Golden dappled tortoiseshell and white she-cat with brilliant amber eyes (Butterfly Kitty)

 **Warriors**

\- Ionfall - Grey tabby she-cat with amber eyes and a white belly, usually calm and content

\- Blitzheart - Ginger she-cat with one white paw and tail-tip, green eyed, protective and sometimes aggressive (Apprentice - Lunarpaw)

\- Aetherstripe - Dark grey tom with a darker grey stripe down his back, yellow eyed and a quiet, sneaky tactician (Apprentice - Beechpaw)

\- Skyfrost - Pale brown tom with blue eyes and white paws, sharp-tongued and a fierce fighter

\- Skylar - Grey she-cat with dark ginger eyes, mysterious and quiet (Apprentice - Petalpaw)

\- Dawnspirit - Fighting grey she-cat (Elmheart07)

\- Sunjaw - Stubborn, golden tom with white markings (Elmheart07)

\- Timberash - Very stubborn, very dark brown tom with a long scar on his underbelly (Elmheart07)

\- Cinderstream - Small, mottled gray tom with bright blue eyes (Butterfly Kitty)

\- Torrentfoot - Blue-tinged gray tom with round blue eyes and white paws (Butterfly Kitty)

\- Emberheart - Bright ginger tabby she-cat with a white diamond of fur on her chest (Butterfly Kitty)

\- Thunderheart - Big, somewhat insensitive blue tom (Light Filled City) (Apprentice: Tawnypaw)

\- Lightwind - Fast golden she-cat (Light Filled City)

\- Eaglestrike - Short-tempered calico she-cat with green eyes (Light Filled City)

\- Swiftheart - Large brown tabby with amber eyes (Meowmix)

 **Apprentices**

\- Lunarpaw - Mottled silver tabby she-cat with green eyes, bouncy and energetic for her age

\- Beechpaw - Mottled brown and honey colored tom with yellow eyes, a quiet and not very enthusiastic fighter

\- Jaggedpaw - Amber tabby tom with a white belly and blue eyes, the polar opposite of Beechpaw, loud and a fierce fighter

\- Petalpaw - Cruel, Short-haired silver tabby fur and yellow eyes (Elmheart07)

\- Tawnypaw - Creamy ginger she-cat with bright green eyes (Butterfly Kitty)

 **Queens**

\- Fallenflower - Calico she-cat with green eyes, calm and kind

\- Pearlfang - Motherly, beautiful, long haired tortoiseshell she-cat (Briardust)

\- Ivytail - Tortoiseshell she-cat with a long, sleek tail (Butterfly Kitty)

 **Kits**

\- Havenkit – White, grey and dark grey mottled tabby she-cat with dark greenish-blue eyes, quiet and questioning

\- Dustkit - Brown tom with a white paw, green eyed, curious and confused

\- Blizzardkit - Mottled white and pale grey she-cat with amber eyes, an unpredictable force of nature

\- Sandykit - Pale ginger tom with darker feet and green eyes, he is sometimes... indescribable

\- Mousekit - Small brown tabby she-cat with white paws and amber eyes (Butterfly Kitty)

\- Thornkit - Golden tabby tom with amber eyes (Butterfly Kitty)

\- Applekit - Bright ginger tabby tom with green eyes (Butterfly Kitty)

\- Nettlekit - Snarky and playful calico she-cat (PlubberFutt)

\- Dewkit - Grayish tom with black stripes and brown eyes (Snowfall)

 **Elders**

\- Birchwhisker - White tabby tom with darker feet and blue eyes, grumpy, yet compassionate

\- Gingerberry - Long furred ginger tabby she-cat with long whiskers (Butterfly Kitty)

\- Dapplestone - Once pretty tortoiseshell and white she-cat (Butterfly Kitty)

\- Liontail - Sleek ginger tom with a thin tail with a fluffy tail tip (Meowmix)

* * *

 ** _DeltaClan - The Swimmers_**

 **Leader** \- Revenant - A easygoing ghostly white tom with grey mottling and almost silver grey eyes (FuturisticVampire)

 **Deputy** \- Ironheart - A green-eyed black tom with a white tuft on his chest and a white tail-tip (FuturisticVampire)

 **Medicine** **Cat** \- Waterpetal - Sharp-tongued, yet kind, sleek, large blue-grey tom with unusual pink eyes and large paws (Tawnypelt37)

\- Sweetpetal – Pretty grey and white tabby she-cat and blue eyes (Silverstream000)

 **Med. Cat** **Apprentice** \- Small, shy, jet-black tom with faded golden spots and unnatural fiery golden eyes (Tawnypelt37)

 **Warriors**

\- Ashenflight - Ash colored she-cat with pale grey eyes

\- Riverfall - Brown and white tabby tom with blue eyes

\- Sunstrike - Tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws and blue eyes (Apprentice: Webpaw)

\- Ebony - Black she-cat with blue eyes (formerly a rogue) (Apprentice: Moonpaw)

\- Ender - Cold, stoic, large, muscular jet-black she-cat with strange glowing ultra-violet eyes (Tawnypelt37)

\- Autumn - Gentle, bright ginger and white tabby she-cat with yellow-green eyes

\- Snowheart - Wise, black she-cat with a white chest and back paws (GoldenOakLeavesofWindClan)

\- Whispertooth - Outgoing, Grey she-cat with lighter grey mottling and lightish blue-green eyes (FuturisticVampire)

\- Breezefern - Ginger she cat with dark ginger stripes and amber eyes, long scar from tail to paw (Breezestar of CinderClan) (Apprentice: Squirrel)

\- Hollowraven - Depressed dark grey she-cat with black markings and dark, glittering blue eyes (FuturisticVampire)

\- Ravenlight - Black tom with white paws and amber eyes (Breezestar of CinderClan)

\- Thrushcloud - Sandy yellow she cat with blue eyes (Breezestar of CinderClan) (Apprentice: Seapaw)

\- Flamefur - Tall, aloof, Orange tom with blue eyes (Mewkitcat) (Apprentice: Icepaw)

\- Ottertail - Talkative, white she cat with black and brown splotches with one blue and one green eye (Mewkitcat)

\- Sunstorm - Shy, orange tom with green eyes and a small tail (Mewkitcat)

\- Somberheart - Black she-cat with a flash of orange fur on the chest and golden eyes (Tawnypelt37)

\- Tigerstripe – Sarcastic yet kind ginger tom with jet black stripes and amber eyes (Silverstream000) (Apprentice: Hurricanepaw)

\- Blizzardwing – White dappled dark grey tom with dark blue eyes (Silverstream000)

\- Willowsong - Lithe amber and silver caliby with amber eyes (Shadowdapple of ThunderClan)

\- Kisa- Large, muscled tom with odd, circular yellow-gold eyes, long claws and spiky fur on head shaped in a triangular-like fashion (Apprentice: Keiko) (Tawnypelt37)

\- Yellowjaw- Grey tom with a yellowish jawline, green eyes (Apprentice: Nikinè) (Tawnypelt37)

\- Firepool- Fiery ginger tom with bluebell eyes (Apprentice: Skylynn) (Tawnypelt37)

\- Icefeather- Light brown tom with white-and-ginger mottling, icy silver eyes (Apprentice: Ryli) (Tawnypelt37)

\- Lionstorm - Lionstorm- a playful golden tom with a booming voice (Apprentice: Brookpaw) (Light Filled City)

 **Apprentices**

\- Webpaw - Grayish-brown tom

\- Icepaw - White tom with green eyes

\- Squirrel - Dark ginger she-cat with pale green eyes

\- Moonpaw - Lightest grey, almost white pelt, white paws, chest, belly, tail tip, and muzzle. Dark blue eyes. Black "star" mark on the pad of right front foot. Scar across her chest. (SaphireDragon13)

\- Seapaw - Dark gray tabby tom with white paws and muzzle with pale ginger underbelly and light blue eyes (Shadowdapple of ThunderClan)

\- Hurricanepaw - Mottled white and black tom with messy fur and green eyes (Shadowdapple of ThunderClan)

\- Keiko - Beautiful amber-golden she-cat with striking emerald-green eyes and white paws (Tawnypelt37)

\- Skylynn - Snow-white tom with a bluish tint to his fur, gorgeous cobalt-cerulean eyes and muscled legs, webbed paws (Tawnypelt37)

\- Nikinè - Snow-white tom with fur strewn messily and icy cobalt eyes, has a red bandana (Tawnypelt37)

\- Ryli - Oddly brindled platinum-blonde she-cat with brown-and-black mottling, pretty chocolate-brown eyes and long fur (Tawnypelt37)

\- Brookpaw - blue-grey she-cat (Light Filled City)

\- Duskpaw - Dark gray tabby with greenish yellow eyes and a sleek pelt (Meowmix)

 **Queens**

\- Cherryleaf - Ginger tabby she-cat

\- Willow - Pale grey she-cat with nearly white eyes

\- Snowy - Fluffy white she-cat (Light Filled City)

\- Crystalheart - Kind grey and white patched she-cat with blue eyes

\- Snowpelt – White she-cat with grey patterns (Silverstream000)

 **Kits**

\- Berry - Dark cream tom

\- Gorse - Dark tabby tom

\- Shellkit - Eager mottled brown she-cat with bronze-amber eyes and black on the tips of her ears and paws (FuturisticVampire)

\- Springkit - Bouncy brown and white she-cat with black spots

\- Splashkit - Quiet tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

\- Dunekit - Dusty brown tom with blue eyes

\- Splashkit – White she-kit with grey patches and blue eyes (Silverstream000)

\- Dawnkit – Ginger she-cat with white paws and amber eyes (Silverstream000)

\- Mellowkit - Emotional black tom with a white muzzle and chest, and a white front paw. His orange eyes are always lit up with emotion, whether it's a good one or a bad one (FuturisticVampire)

 **Elders**

\- Rosebush - Brown and cream she-cat

\- Gingerfur - Kind and caring, white she-cat with black and brown splotches and green eyes (Mewkitcat)

\- Rainlight - Grey speckled she-cat

\- Honeydream - Golden tom with green eyes

\- Cloudsong – Grey and white she-cat (Silverstream000)

* * *

 ** _HighClanners - The Mountainneers_**

 **Leader** \- Hazelstar - Smoky gray she-cat with sharp features and brilliant amber eyes (Butterfly Kitty)

 **Deputy** \- Stormwhisper - Dark grey she-cat with black mottling and one white paw. Copper eyes. She is tall, and muscular. (I-Really-Hope-Not)

 **Medicine Cat** \- Gorsestep - Gentle, Mottled, short-haired, dark gray tom with amber eyes (Elmheart07)

 **Med. Cat Apprentice** \- Rue - Eager, pure black she-cat with huge yellow eyes (Butterfly Kitty)

 **Warriors**

\- Silverstrike - Dark silver she-cat with speckled white spots and greenish-blue eyes (Apprentice - Ironpaw)

\- Ashfoot - Grey, almost black tom (Apprentice - Jay)

\- Riftclaw - Dark grey tabby with amber eyes

\- Cresentmoon - Black speckled dark brown she-cat (Apprentice - Galepaw)

\- Nightfall - Dark grey she-cat

\- Adderclaw - Prideful and ambitious, lean dark grey and white tabby tom with amber eyes (The Imprisoned of Hell) (Apprentice: Leafpaw)

\- Comettail - Rational thinking, pale gray tom with swirled tabby markings, white front paws, and a pure black tail (Butterfly Kitty)

\- Rowanfeather - Wise and patient, black and brown speckled tom with sharp blue eyes (PlubberFutt) (Apprentice: Echopaw)

\- Swiftheart - Loyal, jet black, muscle-bound tom with lithe figure and green eyes (Briardust) (Apprentice: Spottedpaw)

\- Waspclaw - Strict, short-furred, pale gray she-cat with darker flecks, and pale leaf-green eyes (The Imprisoned of Hell)

\- Acorntail - Reddish-brown tom with piercing green eyes (Breezestar of CinderClan)

\- Spiderclaw - Rude, dark brown tiger tabby tom with pale hazel eyes (I-really-hope-not) (Apprentice: Tigerpaw)

 **Apprentices**

\- Galepaw - Darker grey tom with white spots

\- Ironpaw - Dark grey tabby with silver speckles

\- Jay - Excitable, pale gray tom with darker flecks tom with light blue eyes (Butterfly Kitty)

\- Leafpaw - chocolate and dark cream tabby she-cat with ice-blue eyes (Shadowdapple of ThunderClan)

\- Echopaw - dark gray almost black tom with light gray flecks and ice-blue eyes (Shadowdapple of ThunderClan)

\- Spottedpaw - A large furry apprentice that has a fluffy black tail and a black spotted tortoiseshell pelt with amber eyes (Guest)

\- Tigerpaw - smoothtalking mottled brown she-cat (Light Filled City)

 **Queens**

\- Birdstorm - Light brown tabby she-cat

\- Goldenstripe - Golden she-cat with blue eyes (Breezestar of CinderClan)

\- Plumdapple - Nuturing, creamy grey she-cat with faint darker cream spotted tabby markings and elegant blue eyes (I-really-hope-not)

\- Featherfall - Pale gray with darker flecks she-cat with long, feathery fur (Butterfly Kitty)

\- Merry - beautiful white and silver tabby she-cat with shiny, long fur (Butterfly Kitty)

 **Kits**

\- Strikekit - Stone grey tom

\- Graphitekit - Grey tom with amber eyes

\- Brightkit - light brown she-cat with green eyes (Breezestar of CinderClan)

\- Icekit - white she-cat with green eyes (Breezestar of CinderClan)

\- Firekit - ginger tom with amber eyes (Breezestar of CinderClan)

\- Crowkit - black splotched tom with blue eyes (Breezestar of CinderClan)

\- Oakkit - Imaginative, dark brown tiger tabby she-cat with clear blue eyes (I-really-hope-not)

\- Duskkit - Sly, brown she-cat with black spotted tabby markings. Her eyes are bright blue (I-really-hope-not)

\- Songkit - Surprisingly wise, violent, and the splitting image of her mother, only her eyes are the pale hazel of her father (I-really-hope-not)

\- Bramblekit - Easy-going, splitting image of his father, only with his mother's eyes (I-really-hope-not)

\- Hollykit - slender gray she-cat with sharp features, long, feathery fur, and light green eyes (Butterfly Kitty)

\- Snowkit - pale gray almost white tom with dark tabby stripes and yellowy-green eyes (Butterfly Kitty)

\- Flightkit - smoky gray tom with long legs and amber eyes (Butterfly Kitty)

\- Sprucekit - black tom with long, fluffy fur (Butterfly Kitty)

\- Poppy - white she-cat with gray tabby patches (Butterfly Kitty)

\- Bounce - very small white tom with large black patches (Butterfly Kitty)

 **Elders**

\- Shadebelly - Dark grey tom

\- Rat - Brown, heavily scarred tom

\- Stormclaw - grey tom with Amber eyes and long claws (Breezestar of CinderClan)

\- Cloverleaf - light grey she-cat with blue eyes (Breezestar of CinderClan)

* * *

I just want to thank you all again!  
Thanks for the month of reviews that has happened throughout November!

Thank you all! I hope to see you tomorrow! (26th November)

Bye!

 **ASOBS.**


	6. Hey!

Hey guys!

The story is up. Check it out today!

Best regards,

ASoBS.


End file.
